User blog:AppleLord/Soul King Yhwach Theoretical Destruction of Seireitei
Feat: The character was killed before he could finish, that's why is a theoretical feat. Seireitei Size Calc I will be using Yoruichi's canon statement from the manga for the size of Seireitei as many people agree on Kubo not drawing Seireitei to scale each time he draws it. It's a Low-Ball to use Human walking speed for the calc as the characters outran the Kototsu that looked like a bullet-train. Uryu has train for 7 days straight, and Orihime move faster than Mayuri's supersonic bombs. Human walking speed is fine for a low-ball. Disclaimer: This calc is not mine and I got it from here. All credit goes to the user who made it. Canon Novel Backups the Size Quote from the Light Novel which is more recent. "To start with, we thought we should meet Tetsu san, we asked uncle about the location of the 7th division. In order to not be discovered by people, we only traveled at night time, we passed through mountainous terrain and forests……on the night of the third day, in the middle of the forest we detected the scent of a fellow wolf……!” 5 km/h x 3 days x 9 hours (night begins at 7:30 pm and day starts at 4:30 am)= 135 km However this method is unusable since it's them heading to the 7th District, not the gates. There are 320 districts (80 in North Rukongai, 80 in West Rukongai, etc.). Seireiti Calc Yoruichi says it takes 10 days march to cross from one gate to the other, that's 40 days for a full circle. I'm going to use normal human walking speed i.e 5km/h. Speed of an average human is 5 km/hr. Assuming they would travel for 16 hours, with 8 hours of rest for 10 days, Arc Length = 5×10×16 = 800 km. That's 1/4th the circumference of Seireitei, since there are 4 gates Circumference of Seireitei = 3,200 km Radius = 509.2958178941 km NOTE: Shinigami only eat to replenish their spiritual energy. Walking doesn't drain spiritual energy, and they didn't bring any type of food with them. Miscellaneous Circumference of Seireitei = 3,200 km Radius = 509.2958178941 km Height of Sekkiseki (dome that covers seireitei is also made of stone) = Radius of sphere = 509.2958178941 km Seireitei is made of Seki Seki Stone, so I will use 2.2 for low end and 3.0 for high end on Density. We have to remove 20% of hollow space. 509.2958178941 km - 20% = 407.436654 kilometers Reason for Vaporization There is enough evidence in this thread to support very high temperatures being generated by even reiatsu that is not flame based. Yhwach using his reiatsu waves on Aizen's chair and leaving vapor behind afterwards. Calc Seireitei has a sphere shape dome that goes underground, so I'll use the sphere volume formula to find volume. Volume = V≈ 2.83×10^8 Low-End: Density 2.2 Mass= 2.83×10^8*2.2g/cm3= 622600000000 kg/m3 High-End: Density 3.0 Mass= 2.83×10^8*3.0g/cm3= 849000000000 kg/m3 Granite/Stone Vaporization= 6077872 Results Low-End: 622600000000*6077872*10^6= 3.7840831e+24 = 6-A Continent Level High-End: 849000000000*6077872*10^6= 5.1601133e+24 = 6-A Continent Level Nutshell: Soul King Yhwach is a Tier 6: Tectonic character. Category:Blog posts